


An Unspoken Love

by pleasesayitsnotso



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/pseuds/pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: As Steve sketches he finds that the subject of his attention changes, and becomes the subject of his drawing in addition to his admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Love

_“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”_

* * *

 

                Steve had previously been mindlessly sketching, however since the adjacent sofa had become occupied by the ravishing red head his mind had become somewhat preoccupied. He had found his gaze more frequently wandering towards her, observing her striking form and mannerisms. With a curt sigh he flicked over to a new page in his sketch book and started to etch the fair agent sat opposite him.

                Steve observed how in this rare moment Natasha looked at ease and comfortable, her legs tucked beneath her and her face wearing an expression of intent and absorption into the file she was studying intimately. He observed the way every so often her lips would shift slightly to the side forming a somewhat sulky and unimpressed pout. Her cheekbones were sharp, but were full of the bloom of roses in summer, a bright and enchanting contrast to her alabaster skin. Her eyes flickered over every page never faltering; her eyelashes framing the downcast gaze of her verdant eyes, eyes which Steve swore could bring even the most sensible man to his knees. Her scarlet locks were pulled back into a rough bun, and some strands had escaped its tie, curling slightly around her face in the most pleasing manner.

 Natasha had heard Steve sigh, and had averted her gaze from her file briefly to note that he had turned over the page; she let a brief smirk creep across her face, before ridding it abruptly. It was very rare that she could enjoy the mere company of another; however Steve seemed to emanate every home comfort and a steadiness that unfortunately Natasha had not had the privilege of possessing throughout her life. Her mind drifted to the previous year in which her and Steve had encountered a wounding betrayal that neither had thought possible; by sticking together they had managed to tend to each other’s wounds, and in turn help heal each other. She fondly remembered the way his arms could cradle her in a way that neither made her feel vulnerable or helpless, but instead enclosed her in a feeling of security and want. Natasha caught herself before her feelings went away with her, and averted her gaze back to the file in question. She was a professional. Her own happiness was not a wish to indulge in; she had her ledger to wipe clean and a world to keep safe. **That was what she was allowed, and all she needed**.

                Steve had noted a smile that had crept pleasingly across Natasha’s face, causing her cheeks to ascend, and two dimples to form, illuminating her with a lightness and innocence that he rarely saw Natasha portray. He knew what the smile suggested but hoped to god that for once he was wrong, however as his gaze moved to glean another glance he noticed she was gone. It wasn’t until two hands were placed firmly on his shoulders, causing him to flinch ever so slightly and take a large intake of air, was he made aware of her new whereabouts,

“Nice drawing Rogers, I never knew you had it in you.” With that she gently brushed her thumb across his cheekbone, in the most endearing manner, before making her way back to her seat, swaying her hips enticingly. Once seated again, file in hand, Natasha smiled before committing her full attention to the case in front of her, Steve let a whimsical smile grace his lips. **The picture he had drawn would never be perfect, because who on earth could capture the beauty of such an enigma as Natasha Romanoff.**


End file.
